Conflictos Indeseados
by Eliza20
Summary: Siempre cuesta aceptar los cambios, pero la situación estaba al límite. ¿Cómo evitar una posible guerra entre humanos y espíritus cuando ya nadie quiere escuchar? El avatar no puede lidiar con todo sola, pero tiene buenos amigos que la ayudarán en el camino.
1. Noticias

**¡Hola! Soy yo trayendo un Makorra esta vez. Nunca había escrito antes un Mako x Korra. Si les gusta lo continuo.**

**Situada al final del libro 2.**

**Summary:**** Siempre cuesta aceptar los cambios, pero la situación estaba al límite. ¿Cómo evitar una posible guerra entre humanos y espíritus cuando ya nadie quiere escuchar? El avatar no puede lidiar con todo sola, pero tiene buenos amigos que la ayudarán en el camino. **

**Advertencias:**** Semi AU/What if**

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** Legend of Korra no me pertenece, la trama es creada por mí.**

* * *

**Conflictos Indeseados**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Noticias_

* * *

Todos la miraban expectantes, esperando una respuesta de parte del avatar. Sabía que su respuesta sería decisiva en todo el asunto. Solo esperaba no tomar una mala decisión. Todos los espíritus confiaban en ella, no debía equivocarse.

Tal vez para entender mejor se debe retroceder unos días.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en la Tribu Agua del Norte con las Fuerzas Unidas, había que ayudar a Eska y Desna ha restaurar el orden y Korra se ofreció a ayudar. Ya había pasado semanas desde que dejó los portales espirituales abiertos. No sabía si había sido la decisión correcta, ya que no podía consultar con Aang o cualquier avatar. Pero como le decía Tenzin, debía confiar en su instinto y no dudar en lo que hacía.

La morena ayudaba al General Iroh en lo que podía junto con Tenzin, cuando llegó esa carta. Era proveniente de Ciudad República, de Bolin para ser precisos. Sin dudarlo la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

"_Hola Korra, soy yo, Bolin. No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañamos por aquí. Dijiste que volverías en unos días y ya han pasado tres semanas ¿Cuándo regresas? Será mejor que te apresures o nosotros iremos para allá. Cambiando de tema, tal ves no te guste lo que te voy a contar pero debes saberlo. El presidente Raiko ha aprobado una ley para que los espíritus en Ciudad República no sean permitidos, por lo que si se ve uno por aqu__í se podría ordenar atacarlo. Creo que debes arreglar eso. Te esperamos pronto en Ciudad República.  
Con cariño  
Bolin_

Luego de leer esa carta, supo que debía regresar cuanto antes.

Se quedó unos días más a ayudar y se despidió de todos. Cuando iba a reservar un barco a Ciudad República con Tenzin, apareció el general diciendo que él podía llevarla ya que de todas maneras debía ir. Ambos aceptaron y se embarcaron junto con las Fuerzas Armadas.

Durante el viaje se la pasó charlando con el general. Tenía muy buenos temas de conversación y era agradable su compañía. Tenzin, al verlos, decía que le recordaba a su padre, el avatar Aang conversando con el ya retirado Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Ambos rieron por la ironía y siguieron la conversación.

Al llegar a Ciudad República la avatar le agradeció al general Iroh por haberlos llevado tan rápido.

— Avatar Korra, no se moleste en agradecerme. Pronto nos veremos

— Claro, general

Como llegaron por la tarde, decidieron que Korra se quedara con Tenzin en su casa en el Templo del Aire para descansar y por la mañana irían a hablar con el presidente.

Cuando ella se dispuso a dormir no lograba hacerlo. Aunque tratara cerrando sus ojos no conciliaba sueño, por lo que su mente comenzó a pensar.

Sorprendida, se encontró pensando en Mako. Ambos habían terminado su relación, pero eso no significaba que el amor se iba a ir de la noche a la mañana. Aún lo quería. Recordaba lo protegida que se sentía con él. Pensamientos como esos le hacían ver que terminar su relación no fue lo indicado, pero sabiendo que había pasado algo con Asami mientras estaba recuperando la memoria la hacía sentir peor.

_¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?_

_¿Debía volver con él y fingir que nunca pasó nada con Asami?_

Preguntas como esas se repetían en su mente continuamente esperando una respuesta, atormentándola.

Seguramente lo vería más seguido ahora que había vuelto a la ciudad y no sabía que era lo que debía decirle, como actuar.

…

Sin darse cuenta, despertó en la mañana. Desayunó junto con los maestros aire y sin esperar mucho se dirigió a Ciudad República con Tenzin. Al llegar al despacho del presidente pidieron hablar con él.

— Lo siento, el presidente Raiko no atiende sin previa cita —dijo su aburrida secretaria sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

— ¡Oiga! Soy el avatar, estoy segura que puede hacer un espacio en su agenda para mí.

Sin pensarlo ya estaba levantando la voz.

— Tranquila Korra. Disculpe —dirigiéndose a la secretaria— es un asunto urgente que requiere la máxima atención

— Como ya dije, el presidente no atiende a nadie sin previa cita.

Korra estaba hirviendo en cólera. Pensaba que no quería verla, eso era lo más seguro.

— Entonces ¿Podemos arreglar una cita con él? —dijo Tenzin también controlándose.

— Su cita se programó para dentro de tres meses —dijo anotándolo en unas hojas

_¿Tres meses?_

Ahora si que se había enfadado. Sin pensarlo, de sus manos comenzaron a salir pequeñas llamas y se acercó a esa secretaria de cuarta.

— Estoy segura que amablemente usted puede adelantarla. ¿No es verdad?

Su voz sonaba amable pero no lo era para nada, puso su mano sobre el mostrador intimidando un poco a la secretaria.

— Eh… Claro. Su cita se reprogramó para dentro de dos días —dijo nerviosa por ser amenazada

— Gracias —dijeron ambos salieron del lugar.

Al llegar hasta una distancia prudente Tenzin le comenzó a hablar.

— Korra ¿En qué estabas pensando? Intimidar a una persona para lograr llegar hasta el presidente no es correcto.

— Logramos tener una cita con el presidente ¿no? No veo cuál es el problema.

— Debes entender que debes tener paciencia, no debes…

— ¿Tratarlo como él me trata a mi?

Tenzin iba a refutar pero no encontró palabras adecuadas. Sabía que tenía razón.

Caminaban hasta llegar al muelle para regresar al Templo del Aire cuando pasó un espíritu cerca de ellos. Rápidamente lo persiguieron hasta que se detuvo en el centro de la ciudad.

— Tenzin, debemos sacarlo de aquí. La policía debe estar por llegar y…

No terminó de hablar ya que comenzaron a sonar sirenas indicando que los maestros metal estaban llegando. Korra se acercó hasta el espíritu y le habló.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —tomó una forma de un tejón-topo. Ahora entendía.

— Antes yo vivía aquí, Avatar Korra —respondió el espíritu— este lugar es mío por derecho.

Ciudad República antes era Yu Dao, perteneciente al Reino Tierra, donde abundaban los tejones-topo. Después de todo, ellos fueron el origen de la tierra-control.

— Te entiendo, pero debes comprender que este lugar ya está habitado, espíritu — dijo Tenzin tratando de hacerlo entender.

No pudieron seguir hablando con él ya que llegó la policía de Ciudad República. Los maestros metal acorralaron al espíritu apuntándole. Los ciudadanos gritaban cosas contra él desde sus techos. Todo era un caos. Korra pensaba que iba a ser diferente, pensó que humanos y espíritus podían llevarse bien. Por fin se daba cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba.

— Espíritu, sal de la ciudad o estaremos obligados a atacar — dijo uno de los policías metal.

— Avatar Korra, no debiste abrir los portales. Espíritus y humanos jamás se han llevado bien —dijo ignorando completamente al policía.

— Eso es ridículo. Avatar Wan se llevaba muy bien con ustedes — dijo algo indignada la actual avatar.

— Wan fue la excepción. Trataba de manera especial a nosotros, así como tú y los demás maestros aire, pero no todos los humanos son iguales. Además, todos sabemos de la nueva ley de atacarnos, Avatar —dijo mirando con desprecio a los maestros metal.

— Ellos solo siguen órdenes, no pueden hacer nada, pero trataré de arreglar esto. Dame tiempo —le dijo al espíritu.

Pareció analizarlo, por lo que luego de un rato habló.

— Te daremos una semana, por respeto al avatar. Si no logras hacerlos entender, todos vendremos a recuperar lo que debe ser nuestro.

Dicho esto desapareció. Se dejó caer en una banca cercana mientras veía como la policía se retiraba y dispersaba a la gente que se había acercado solo para curiosear.

Tenzin se sentó con ella. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que no hubo nadie en la calle.

— Todo se ve mal ¿verdad?

— No, Korra. Trataste con él como un avatar debe de hacerlo. Me sorprendiste mucho —dijo su mentor con un toque de orgullo

— Creo que aprendí un poco de ti y del general Iroh

— Al menos se te pegan buenas costumbres

Korra sonrió, pero rápidamente el gesto desapareció de su cara.

— Ahora hay que esperar que el presidente esté de acuerdo conmigo. Aunque no creo que lo este —dijo con un tono de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para el maestro aire a su lado.

* * *

En otro lado de Ciudad República, estaba la estación de policías. Todos trabajaban arduamente por los casos de los espíritus. Cada día recibían reportes de ataques y la mayoría resultaban falsos, lo que quitaba tiempo.

La jefa Beifong estaba trabajando arduamente cuando sonó el teléfono.

— Estación de policías, diga

— Hay un espíritu que está molestando al vecindario. ¡Deben de hacer algo! —dijo una mujer al otro lado

—Déjenos su dirección y mandaremos policías a inspeccionar

Le pasó el teléfono a otra persona mientras seguía en lo suyo. No aguantaba que la gente bromeara sobre esto. El presidente había aprobado una ley pero hasta ella sabía que los espíritus no atacaban por gusto. Pero seguía órdenes y no le quedaba de otra que obedecerlas.

De nuevo, el teléfono sonó.

— Estación de policías, diga

Pero esta vez no era un ciudadano quejándose de los espíritus.

…

Sentado en una mesa algo lejos de los pensamientos de la jefa Beifong estaba Mako, leyendo un informe desde hace un rato y no avanzaba de página, también estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hace poco había terminado su relación, pero la extrañaba como nunca. Habían terminado por culpa de él, le quedaba claro. La había traicionado y para empeorar la situación se podría decir que estuvo un tiempo con Asami.

Cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado se sentía pésimo consigo mismo. La había herido demasiado.

_¿Tal vez demasiado como para volverlo a intentar?_

La jefa Beifong observó a Mako, se veía que estaba pensando y sabía qué era lo que lo mantenía tan absorto. Ella misma había pasado por eso antes. Por un momento no quiso interrumpirlo, pero el trabajo no era un lugar para sentimentalismos.

— Mako —al no recibir respuesta, lo llamó esta vez en un grito— ¡Mako!

— ¿Eh? ¿Si jefa?

— Por fin reaccionas. Necesito que guardes espacio en tu agenda en dos días

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el maestro fuego curioso

— Tenemos que ir a una reunión con el Presidente. El avatar va a estar allí y Raiko teme que le haga algo. En mi opinión, es un completo cobarde.

— ¿El avatar va a estar allí?

Ahora tendría que ver a Korra luego de semanas de no verla. Odiaba su suerte.

— No vengas con que no puedes ir por problemas personales, muchacho.

Ante esto, Mako esperaba no tener que hablar con ella. Después de todo ¿Qué le podría decir?

¿Aún tendrían algo que decir?

* * *

**N/A: A****ú****n sigo siendo nueva en esto, así que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.**

**Eliza20.**


	2. Reunión

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son lo máximo! Sé que demoré en actualizar, pero aquí está la segunda parte de mi muy alocada historia Makorra.**

**Advertencias:**** Semi AU/What if**

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** Legend of Korra no me pertenece, la trama es creada por mí.**

* * *

Conflictos Indeseados

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Reunión_

* * *

Las nubes se veían oscuras a pesar de estar en plena mañana, el sol no brillaba como siempre en el cielo y todo se veía opaco. El día mismo parecía ir en contra de los habitantes de Ciudad República, quienes ya se movían por la ciudad.

Korra miraba el gran edificio frente a ella. Detrás de esas paredes se encontraba el presidente, seguramente esperándola para una reunión de la que no estaba segura que resultara bien. Aún así, sentía que debía intentarlo, a pesar que tenía mucho que perder.

Tenzin detuvo el paso al ver que la morena no avanzaba, viéndola con la mirada preocupada. Se acercó hasta ella y puso una mano en su hombro, ganando su atención.

— Korra, debemos ir

Ella solo asintió y avanzó hasta detenerse por completo frente a las puertas.

— ¿Crees que podré lograr algo?

— Claro que sí, Korra. Solo debes tener claro tu objetivo

— No quiero defraudar a los espíritus. Solo quedan cinco días del plazo. Si no logro nada hoy, dudo que Ciudad República esté preparada para lo que ocurriría después

— Lo sé. Todos confiamos en ti, pero no te presionamos. Lo que deba pasar, pasará

Ella asintió de nuevo y abrió esa puerta.

* * *

— Muchacho, debemos irnos —dijo la jefa Beifong al maestro fuego frente a ella

— Claro, jefa

Mako avanzaba a paso lento hasta la puerta. Esperaba no cruzarse con Korra, ahora que su mente estaba confusa. Aunque a quien engañaba, esperaba verla y poder abrazarla como antes, pero sabía que nada sería como antes. No podía quitar el hecho de saber que prácticamente la había engañado.

Culpa, eso era lo que sentía.

— Vamos chico, sube al satomóvil. Debemos llegar en quince minutos

— Jefa ¿Realmente vamos para protegerlo? –preguntó él sincerándose con la maestra metal.

— No lo creo.

Avanzó hasta el satomóvil y subió en él. Lin también se embarcó y se dirigieron a esa reunión, que hasta ella sabía, no saldría nada bien. Obviamente los llamaba para tener a alguien que lo apoye, no porque quiera que los proteja. Iba a tratar de que el avatar quede tan mal que no quiera volver a pedirle algo sin tener que recordarle lo que había pasado antes por su culpa. Ella no tenía nada contra Korra, no desde que demostró sus ideales y la razón por la cual luchaba. Ambas querían mantener lo que sus antecesores habían hecho. ¿Cómo apoyarla sin dejar de lado al presidente?

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Miradas se cruzaban y rápidamente se apartaban. El ambiente era muy incómodo. Nadie se atrevía a dar la primera palabra. Pero alguien debía tomar la iniciativa y no dejaría que fuera él.

— Presidente Raiko, creo que sabe para qué quería reunirme hoy con usted —dijo una avatar muy confiada en sí misma.

No iba a perder ésta vez.

— Lo supongo, avatar Korra. Pero no crea que me hará cambiar de opinión

Al parecer no era la única que quería salir invicta de esa reunión.

— Presidente, espero que entienda la situación ahora. Los espíritus andan libremente en nuestro mundo.

— Entiendo la situación, maestro Tenzin —dijo algo amargado— Pero debe entender usted que nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por avatar Korra.

— ¿Perdón? —la mencionada estaba indignada

— De no ser por su "versión del equilibrio del mundo" no tendríamos que estar acá

Mako miró a la jefa Beifong, esta le negó con la cabeza diciéndole lo que no podía decir: _No la podemos apoyar_. Si se sentía mal antes por no apoyarla ahora se sentía peor. Alguien estaba tratando de hacerla quedar mal y no podía confortarla, decirle que su decisión fue la correcta. No tenía derecho luego de todo lo que hizo.

— Creo que ese comentario fue muy inadecuado, presidente —dijo el maestro aire al ver a la morena callada, sin saber qué decir.

— Solo decía lo que pensaba. Pero si quiere lo podemos comprobar. Jefa Beifong —dice llamándola— ¿Cuántos casos de ataques de espíritus ha habido hasta ahora?

Lin parecía pensar lo que iba a decir, ya que se había quedado callada por un momento.

— Pocos, señor. La mayoría solo han sido llamadas falsas

— Tengo entendido que hace unos días hubo un ataque. Detective Mako, usted fue el que informó de esto. ¿Puede decirnos lo que vió?

Korra no sabía donde esconderse ¿Mako había estado allí? ¿Por qué, habiendo tantos policías en la ciudad, tuvo que ser él? Por otro lado, Mako estaba nervioso. Esto solo empeoraría su "relación de amistad" con la avatar.

— Un espíritu quiso atacar el centro de la ciudad. Decía que ese lugar era hogar antes de que el avatar Wan cerrara los portales. Avatar Korra fue quien logró que se fuera sin usar ningún medio violento y la policía no tuvo que intervenir —dijo el maestro fuego, esperando que sea suficientemente bueno como para no empeorar la situación para Korra.

— El espíritu le dio un plazo, avatar Korra. Solo le quedan cinco días para arreglar lo que quiera arreglar. Personalmente, creo que ellos no deben estar aquí en Ciudad República ni en ningún lado del mundo. Además, no creo que a las demás naciones les agrade la idea

— Eso es mentira. Las demás naciones me dan su apoyo —dijo Korra logrando hablar.

— ¿Tiene la certeza de ello? —dijo el presidente haciendo que la morena dudara.

Tenía el apoyo de la Tribu Agua del Sur, al igual que la del Norte. Esperaba que la Nación del Fuego también esté de acuerdo con la convivencia con los espíritus, sobre todo porque había hablado anteriormente con Iroh, pero el aún no era el Señor del Fuego, él no tomaba las decisiones de su nación. Por otro lado, el Reino Tierra iba a ser el más difícil de convencer. Era, por naturaleza, el opuesto del elemento aire. Aparte, no conocía a su gobernante, no sabía que esperar de su parte.

— Tiene razón —dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos los presentes— aún no hablo con los representantes de cada nación. Pero estoy segura que lograré algo si voy a cada parte del mundo buscando la convivencia espiritual.

Tenzin no podía sentirse más orgulloso por ella, había aprendido mucho estos últimos días.

— ¿Está diciendo que usted puede garantizarme que las demás naciones estarán de acuerdo si usted va a hablar con cada gobernante?

Al oír esas palabras los dos policías se tensaron, vieron las dobles intenciones de Raiko. Como habían dicho, quería meter en un lío a la maestra agua y parecía que lo lograría.

— ¿Si le pruebo que sí usted cambiará la ley? —dijo Korra. Su instinto le decía que debía continuar, pero su mente y razón le decían que no hacía más que meterse en un lío.

— Tenga plena confianza en ello. Pero… ¿Logrará hacerlo en el tiempo que le queda?

Mako volvió su vista al avatar, mirándola preocupado. ¿Lograría ir a todas las naciones en cinco días? Parecía imposible, pero también conocía a Korra y sabía que era tan obstinada para lograrlo.

— Lo haré —dijo Korra con plena seguridad, algo que asombró a los presentes.

* * *

Mako observaba a Lin, quien le devolvía la mirada preocupada. Ambos veían al presidente algo enojado por las últimas palabras de esa reunión. Sabía que era imposible viajar por el mundo en solo cinco días, pero esa chica ¿Podría de alguna manera lograrlo? Si lo hacía, quedaría en ridículo.

— Jefa Beifong, debo pedirle algo —dijo volteando a mirarla

— Dígame, presidente

— Necesito que…

Lo que iba a pedirle era un riesgo. Era muy cercana al avatar y más porque su principal detective era ex novio del avatar Korra. No, debía ser otra persona.

— Olvídelo, vuelva al trabajo

— Si, señor. Vamos, muchacho —ambos se pararon y salieron de la oficina.

No hablaron hasta que había una distancia segura.

— Korra tiene agallas, más de las que pensé que tenía

— Si, lo sé —dijo el maestro fuego en respuesta— ¿Cree que lo logre?

— Lo único que sé es que debe hacerlo. No solo está en juego Ciudad República, sino también las demás naciones. Fue arriesgado, hasta imprudente lo que hizo. Pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

Por un momento Mako se detuvo analizando las palabras de su jefa. Si, era hubiera hecho lo mismo. Ambas tenían los mismos ideales y no dudaba de la lealtad de Lin al avatar.

— Será mejor que vayas a ver a Korra, yo me quedaré por aquí. Tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo Beifong antes de doblar por un pasaje y perderse en el lugar.

* * *

— ¡Qué tonta fui! Caí directo en su juego y lo peor es que no me di cuenta —se recriminó Korra mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en un lado de la calle muy cerca del lugar de reunión.

— Por favor, Korra. Lograste ser paciente y respondiste como mejor creíste. Me impresionaste de nuevo —dijo Tenzin tratando de calmarla.

— Eso ya no importa ¿Cómo creí que podría viajar por el mundo en cinco días? O mejor dicho en menos que eso. Debo salir ahora ¿verdad?

— Si quieres cumplir a tiempo, creo que sí —respondió Tenzin sentándose en una banca que había por allí. Korra lo acompañó de inmediato.

Entonces la morena recordó algo.

— Tenzin ¡Los portales están abiertos!

El maestro aire no comprendió lo que quería decir

— Eso ya lo sé, Korra

— No. Me refiero a que podríamos llegar al Polo Sur y pasar al Polo Norte de inmediato. Si solo nos reunimos con ellos para garantizar que nos apoyan, es decir, mi padre es el jefe del sur y mis primos los del norte… Tal vez podamos lograrlo… No, lo que debemos hacer es pedir más tiempo a los espíritus —dijo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

— No creo que logres más tiempo, Korra. Pero creo que es muy buena idea usar los portales para nuestro plan.

— Entonces, nos vamos. Creo que debemos pasar antes por transporte y creo que sé donde conseguirlo. Necesito que vayas a hablar con Asami

— ¿Asami?

— Si, ella debe tener algo lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a tiempo.

— Está bien —dijo el maestro del avatar antes de usar su aire control para llegar hasta la casa de los Sato.

Korra se dejó caer en la banca de nuevo mientras pensaba en todo. Tal vez funcionaría, tenía un plan. Sintió a alguien acercarse a ella pero no le tomó atención hasta que se sentó junto a ella. Levantó la vista y vio esos ojos dorados que tantas noches le habían robado el sueño.

— Mako ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quería ver que estuvieras bien —dijo el maestro fuego pensando en qué más decirle

— Ah, gracias —no se habían visto en tres semanas ¿y eso se le ocurría decir?

— ¿Cuáles son los planes? –dijo luego de un rato

— ¿Planes? —la maestra agua no entendía lo que quería decir

— No creerás que irás sola ¿verdad? Me tienes a mí y a los demás, somos un equipo —aunque no estuvieran juntos, él aún quería protegerla. Quería asegurarse de que estaría bien.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Pero tú… De seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Yo me voy hoy en la tarde y tendrías que arreglar muchas cosas y…

Korra hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque Mako la calló poniendo suavemente un dedo sobre su boca. A pesar de ser un contacto leve, ella tuvo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

— Somos un equipo, Korra. No te dejaremos sola —aseguró el maestro fuego.

El había querido decir "_No te dejaré sola_", pero no podía. No quería arruinar lo poco que lograba en su relación con el avatar. De ser honesto, pensaba que no sería nada igual como cuando eran amigos, sin ningún tipo de relación de por medio.

— De acuerdo. Dentro de cinco horas anda a la casa de Tenzin —dijo sin verlo, no quería que esa sensación volviera.

— Ahí estaré y estoy seguro que alguien más querrá acompañarnos

La morena sonrió, sabía de quien hablaba.

* * *

Era tarde, el sol ya comenzaba a querer ocultarse. En el Templo Aire varias personas estaban reunidas. Conversando antes de partir.

— Hola Asami —saludó Korra al verla allí. No importaba ahora los problemas amorosos, ya después tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. Lo importante ahora era el mundo.

— Hola Korra, bienvenida de vuelta. Traje lo que me pediste.

Todos quedaban impresionados ante el medio de transporte, era un aerodeslizador de Industrias Futuro.

— Pedí algo que fuera lo más rápido posible, se ve muy pesado —dijo Korra sin ganas de ofenderla, pero estaban en algo decisivo.

— No te preocupes, llegaremos más rápido de lo que crees. Tenzin me contó la situación, estaré encantada de acompañarlos.

— Gracias, Asami.

Pudo ver a los pequeños maestros aire correteando y hablando, pero no veía en ningún lado a Mako y Bolin, pensó que se habían desanimado de ir. Hasta que…

— ¡Korra! —fue el grito de su mejor amigo que casi la deja sorda.

Pronto se encontró en un abrazo, cada vez le costaba más respirar. Pero no se podía quejar, hace mucho que no lo veía.

— Hola Bolin. Gracias por enviarme la carta, de no ser por ti no me enteraba —dijo cuando la soltaba

— De nada. Ya es hora para otra aventura —dijo el animado maestro tierra

Todos se agruparon para ver qué es lo que iban a hacer.

— Chicos, gracias por venir tan rápido, aprecio mucho todo esto. Luego de pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de viajar por grupos, sino no terminaríamos a tiempo.

— Tenemos la nave de Asami y a Oogi, debe ser suficiente para viajar —dijo Tenzin, haciendo que la avatar asintiera.

— Nos separaremos en dos grupos. Tenzin, Jinora y Asami, los tres deben ir a las Tribus Agua, ya que no habrá mucho problema allí. El verdadero problema va a ser en el Reino Tierra. Así que Mako, Bolin y yo iremos a la Nación del fuego y al Reino Tierra.

— Creo que debemos dejar que Asami venga con nosotros, no se ustedes pero yo no sé volar un dirigible —dijo Bolin

— Para eso está el capitán que envié —dijo la no maestra.

— Nos veremos en tres días. Si terminan antes nos alcanzan, dejaremos para el final el Reino Tierra —dijo Korra al grupo que ya se dirigía a Oogi.

Los maestros aire se despedían entre ellos. Al terminar subieron en Oogi y se fueron, dejando al otro grupo subiendo al aerodeslizador. El viaje de los tres demoraría más, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo se pudo meter en el mismo grupo que Mako? Aunque sabía que era lo mejor, era su amigo después de todo y buscaban el equilibrio del mundo, no era hora para rencillas amorosas.

Aunque viéndolo de otro lado, sus amigos jamás le habían fallado. Sin duda tenía los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera tener.

* * *

**N/A: Pensé que sería más corto ya que no encontraba mucha inspiración pero así qued****ó. Espero que les guste. Si se me pasó algún error ortográfico me avisan para corregirlo de inmediato.**

**A****ú****n sigo siendo nueva en esto, así que cualquier sugerencia o consulta es bien recibida.**

**Eliza20.**


	3. Celos Inesperados

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo de nuevo yo a traerles un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez demoré menos. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejan reviews y leen, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. **

**Disclaimer:**** Legend of Korra no me pertenece, la trama es creada por mí.**

**Ahora sí… ¡A leer!**

* * *

Conflictos Indeseados

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Celos Inesperados_

* * *

Caminaba de un lugar a otro aburrida, sin nada que hacer. Hace unas horas habían salido de la Isla del Templo del Aire pero sentían que habían pasado años. Korra trataba de centrarse en su misión. En unas cuantas horas más llegarían a la Nación del Fuego y pensaría en lo que debía decirle a la Señora del Fuego cuando la viera. Aquello le preocupaba un poco ya que ella no era de las personas más pacientes del mundo y tampoco de las más educadas.

Bolin estaba sentado en uno de las sillas del aerodeslizador, parecía que se quedaba dormido ya que estaba comenzando a dormitar en su sitio. Mako estaba al lado de su hermano, mirando por la ventana el paisaje aunque parecía que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Sonrió al verlos, sin duda eran especiales.

Se sorprendía mucho también por el comportamiento de Asami. Sabía todo lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba tratando de recuperar la memoria, pero tampoco quitaba el hecho de que era una sus amigas. No podía reclamarle nada, ya que si lo pensaba ella también había hecho algo parecido cuando la no maestra tenía una relación con el maestro fuego.

Era un hecho, eran un grupo extraño.

Al ver que no se le ocurría nada hasta ahora se sentó en una silla frente a los hermanos y se recostó en la mesa, esperando que se le ocurriera algo. Al notar que lo único que le llegaba era sueño se paró de nuevo y comenzó a caminar, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía.

Si Iroh estaba en la Nación del Fuego, podía pedirle ayuda para hablar con su madre, aunque él siempre se encontraba en misiones de las Fuerzas Armadas, era probable que no lo encontrase. Otra posibilidad era encontrar al retirado Señor del Fuego Zuko, que probablemente se encontrara en la capital. Aunque no lo conocía muy bien, había escuchado una vez que Iroh dijo que su abuelo confiaba en el instinto del avatar. Solo esperaba que confiara en ella como lo hacía con Aang.

Aunque ¿A que le tenía miedo? Había escuchado que la Señora del Fuego era amable y servicial, así que no debería ser muy difícil hablar con ella. El verdadero problema era en el Reino Tierra. Había escuchado alguna vez decir a Jinora que la hija del rey Kuei no quedó tan feliz cuando en su territorio se fundó Ciudad República, así que no creía que esté muy feliz por la presencia del avatar en su nación.

¿Por qué ser el avatar tenía que traer tantos problemas? Korra siempre pensó que dominar los cuatro elementos era algo fantástico, pero no se imaginaba los problemas que tendría por ello. Los demás avatares también pasaron por distintos problemas y supieron como solucionarlos, ya que consultaban a sus anteriores vidas por consejos, pero ella estaba sola espiritualmente. Aang se había ido al igual que todos hasta Wan. Esperaba algún día volverlos a encontrar, sino ¿Qué sería del siguiente avatar? Solo la tendría a ella para ayudar y no era precisamente la mejor persona para hacerlo. Consideraba que no era como Aang, ni Roku y Wan, creía que se parecía más a Kyoshi, ambas eran aguerridas y valientes, aunque ella trababa de buscar una solución pacifica normalmente no lo demostraba, ya que sus enemigos no eran de los que creen que hablando se solucionan los problemas.

Ahora quedaba esperar, estaba segura que la Señora del Fuego Ursa sabrá que su decisión fue correcta.

O eso esperaba.

* * *

Luego de tanto rato de espera, al fin llegaron a la Nación del Fuego. Mako se había quedado dormido junto a la ventana y Korra igual, se encontraba dormitando en la mesa. Al escuchar que la puerta se abría ambos despertaron, chocaron miradas y las retiraron algo sonrojados. Bolin tardó un poco más en despertar, supo que se había perdido algo cuando los vio a ambos como unos tomates. Lo que se perdía por dormir.

Al arribar en el puerto, los tres se encontraron con una comitiva de la nación. Un joven se acercó a ellos saludando con una ligera reverencia.

— Avatar Korra, es un honor conocerla, a usted y sus invitados. Se nos informó que el avatar llegaría hoy, así que preparamos todo para recibirla

— De acuerdo —dijo una no tan convencida avatar, al ver su expresión uno de los que la recibía habló

— El maestro Tenzin nos informó, avatar Korra. Los llevaremos hasta el palacio

Al llegar al palacio de la Nación del Fuego los tres se maravillaron. Nunca habían visto algo tan elaborado. Los colores predominantes eran de rojo y negro, sin mencionar las decoraciones. Al pasar por un sinnúmero de puertas, al fin estaban en la sala de reuniones… O eso creían ellos.

— Por favor, esperen aquí. La señora Ursa vendrá pronto y los atenderá

— Muchas gracias por todo —dijo Korra inclinándose ante ellos— Pero ¿Dónde estamos? Pensé que iríamos a la sala de reuniones.

Los tres se sorprendieron al notar que los habían guiado hasta una sala pero no era la que esperaban. Al centro había una mesa para seis, con candelabros y platos por todos lugares. Era obvio dónde estaban.

— La señora Ursa pidió que se le trajera aquí a usted y sus acompañantes. Nos retiramos, por favor pónganse cómodos

Cuando salieron los tres se quedaron en silencio. Estaban en un gran comedor, se notaba por todos los platos y cubiertos, pero ¿Por qué los habían trasladado allí? Al acercarse Korra a las sillas notó que todas tenían una etiqueta con el nombre a quien le correspondía el asiento. Era demasiado elegante para sus gustos.

A los segundos las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, revelando a tres personas en el umbral. Al verlos, se acercaron a ellos y los reverenciaron.

— Avatar Korra, por fin nos conocemos —dijo la señora Ursa sonriéndole radiantemente— Bienvenida a la Nación del Fuego, a ti y a tus acompañantes.

La señora del fuego Ursa era hermosa y elegante, vestida con los colores tradicionales de la nación. Era toda una monarca, destilaba poder y a pesar de eso parecía de las personas más humildes de la nación.

— Gracias por el recibimiento a ustedes —dijo Korra

— Korra, haz crecido mucho. Tal vez no recuerdes pero yo ayudaba a tu padre, el jefe Tonraq, a cuidarte. Ya eres toda una señorita.

La morena estaba sin palabras ¡Lord Zuko le estaba hablando! Era totalmente reconocible. Muy aparte de la cicatriz, esos ojos dorados de la realeza lo delataban, así como su amabilidad.

— Muchas gracias, Lord Zuko

— Chicos, ¿también vinieron? —Dijo Iroh acercándose a los dos maestros acompañantes del avatar —Qué bueno verlos

— Vinimos acompañando al avatar. Para nosotros es todo un honor… —Mako hubiera continuado pero el mayor de todos los presentes lo interrumpió.

— No, muchacho. Nada de formalismos. Lo mismo para ti Korra —la aludida solo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos? El almuerzo ya va a servirse —dijo la monarca de la nación

¿Almuerzo? Los recién llegados estaban confundidos. Habían ido para hablar y garantizar el apoyo de la Nación del Fuego sobre la decisión de la avatar. Pero al parecer tenían otros planes. Todos se sentaron obedeciendo las órdenes de Ursa. A la cabecera estaba la Señora del Fuego, a sus lados estaban Korra y Iroh. Mako iba a sentarse al lado de la morena, pero Zuko, al captar sus intenciones fue más rápido y se sentó junto a ella. El bufó, pero no podría decirle nada, había esperado sentarse junto a ella por razones que ni él sabía… o no quería saber. Su hermano se sentó junto al príncipe por lo que se resignó a quedarse en la parte posterior.

Al terminar todos de sentarse, muchos sirvientes pasaron llevando platos dejándolos en la mesa. Korra sonrió asombrada, nunca había visto comida de ese tipo. Todos eran platos típicos de la nación.

— Señora Ursa… —comenzó la avatar al recordar el por qué estaba ahí

— Ya te dijo mi padre que puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, Korra. El avatar siempre fue parte de la familia. Pueden servirse —le dijo Ursa sonriéndole, mientras todos comenzaban a degustar los platillos.

— Ursa, vine a la Nación del Fuego por una razón. El presidente Raiko ha aprobado una ley para atacar espíritus cuando se les vea. Como sabrá, me opuse terminantemente a esa nueva ley, le pedí que la revocara pero solo lo hará si las demás naciones están de acuerdo con mi decisión de dejar los portales abiertos

— No tenía idea de la ley, Korra. Hizo bien en pedirle el revocamiento de ella. Aunque lo conozco poco, he escuchado muchas cosas de él —dijo Ursa mientras veía su plato, algo desanimada— Quiero que sepas que mi nación y la familia real siempre te respaldará. Tienes nuestro apoyo.

— Gracias, Ursa —dijo sonriéndole la avatar

— Las cosas están cambiando mucho en el mundo, Korra. Siempre habrá gente tratando de hacerte quedar mal, pero también habrá quienes te apoyarán —dijo Zuko, sus palabras le llegaron al alma al avatar. Si, tenía mucha gente por la cual luchar y no se iba a rendir.

— Aparte te la debemos, salvaste a Iroh —dijo la señora Ursa tomando la mano de su hijo, quien le sonrió como respuesta.

— Es verdad, Iroh nos contó. De no ser por ti, se habría ahogado en el mar —habló nuevamente el mayor

— No fue nada, en serio —Korra estaba ya algo avergonzada. Es decir, no fue para tanto, era su deber no dejar al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y gran amigo a la deriva en el mar.

— También escuché que se reunieron nuevamente en la Tribu Agua del Norte, ¿verdad? —preguntó a su hijo.

— Si, ayudamos a los primos de Korra a restaurar el orden en su tribu

— Mako, Bolin ¿Ustedes no estuvieron allí? —preguntó la señora Ursa

Ambos hermanos habían estado sin hablar, se sentían fuera de lugar. Después de todo, eran solo un par de maestros de Ciudad República, quienes al conocer al avatar vivieron muchas aventuras.

— Nosotros estábamos en Ciudad República. Mako trabaja allí como policía —dijo el menor, haciendo que Ursa asintiera.

— Mako, ¿trabajas con Lin, hija de Toph? —Preguntó Lord Zuko, el mencionado asintió— Debes tener una jefa muy estricta.

— Lo es, sí —dijo mientras tomaba su vaso de agua.

— Avatar Korra, he oído que usted ya tiene diecisiete años

— Así es —dijo preguntándose para qué preguntaba.

— Una vez Katara mencionó que las jóvenes de las tribus agua se pueden casar desde los dieciséis. Korra ¿tiene usted algún pretendiente? —Mako casi escupe el agua al oír la pregunta personal de Lord Zuko. La avatar enrojeció de la pena.

— Uhm… No, Zuko —dijo mirando su plato, no queriendo ver la mirada dorada del mayor. Se preguntaba a dónde quería llegar, pero algo le decía que no sería bueno para ella.

— Mejor es así, Korra. De esa manera es usted libre de hacer lo que desee —señaló Ursa cortando carne en su plato.

— Casarse no es sinónimo de cárcel, madre —dijo Iroh

— ¡Mira quien lo dice! La persona que ha dicho que no se casará por ahora porque adora la vida en el mar. Perdona, Iroh, pero no quieres perder la libertad de ir con tranquilidad de un lugar para otro —dijo Lord Zuko, avergonzando a su nieto.

Ese hombre tenía la cualidad de avergonzar a todo el mundo con unas simples palabras, debía dar miedo en una reunión de guerra.

— No es por eso, abuelo. Solo estoy esperando…

— A la chica correcta, lo sé, me lo haz dicho miles de veces —dijo Zuko algo aburrido, no entendía a su nieto. Era el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, General de las Fuerzas Unidas. Tenía varios títulos y sabía que eso impresionaba a cualquier chica. De hecho, muchas estaban detrás de él en el palacio, pero era demasiado inocente para notarlo, o simplemente no quería notarlo. Quien sabe.

Mako y Bolin se sentían cada vez más fuera de lugar y la reunión había tomado otro rumbo.

— Hey Mako —dijo el menor mientras los demás seguían hablando— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— No lo sé, Bo. Esperemos que termine pronto

Bolin asintió mientras seguía comiendo. ¡La comida estaba deliciosa! Nunca había probado antes alguno de esos platillos. Le parecían exquisitos.

Ambos seguían perdidos en la conversación hasta que una frase llamó la atención del mayor de ellos

— … La tradición más antigua del Señor del Fuego es perseguir al avatar. Iroh ¿seguirás con la tradición?

Mako, al escuchar eso de Lord Zuko no sabía si reír o enojarse ¿había sido una broma o era otra cosa? Al ver a los dos mencionados sonrojarse no pudo evitar pensar que era verdad lo que decía. No sabía por qué pero sentía que algo raro se apoderaba de él, una sensación extraña.

— Abuelo ¿Qué quieres decir? —aunque trataba de pasar desapercibida la pregunta para ambos sabría que no podría. Cuando a su abuelo se le metía algo en la cabeza difícilmente podía sacársela.

— Sabes de qué hablo, Iroh. No te hagas el tonto. ¡Que mejor que cortejar a una linda señorita como Korra!

Ahora sí, Mako sentía que llegaba a su límite. Si no hubiera sido porque era Lord Zuko quien lo decía lo habría golpeado.

_¿Pero por qué querrías golpearlo? Ustedes no son nada._

Su mente se lo recordaba, pero no sabía muy bien qué era lo que sentía. Era una sensación de coraje, de impotencia. Puso sus puños encima de la mesa tratando de calmar lo que sentía.

Korra, por su parte, estaba completamente sonrojada. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Tal vez había entendido algo mal. ¿Acaso Lord Zuko estaba insinuando que se junte con Iroh? El general era una buena persona, de las mejores que conocía, siempre era atento, servicial y bondadoso, pero él necesitaba a una mujer que pueda estar con él en todo momento. Estaba segura que Iroh sería un buen esposo, pero no con ella al lado. En el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que alguien más sea quien ocupara ese lugar.

Volteó a ver disimuladamente a Mako. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo, su rostro estaba rojo pero de cólera, sus puños estaban apretados en la mesa y tenía una mirada muy dura hacia el príncipe. Conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, se llamaba _Celos_. Estaba contenta por eso, hasta que notó algo que la hizo gritar.

— Mako ¡Estás quemando el mantel! —la voz del avatar silenció a Zuko y a Ursa, quienes reían ante la conmocionada cara de su hijo.

Al bajar la mirada notó que efectivamente estaba creando llamas sin querer y había quemado una parte del impecable mantel. Con un rápido movimiento de la mano apagó el fuego.

— Lo siento mucho, en serio

— No te preocupes, Mako. ¿Tú estás bien? —dijo Ursa mirándolo preocupado

— Estoy bien —dijo Mako sorprendiéndose de la amabilidad de la Señora del Fuego a pesar de haber quemado algo de su propiedad.

— Ursa, lamento decirlo pero tenemos que irnos. Tenemos un itinerario que cumplir —dijo la avatar mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

* * *

El jardín del palacio estaba ocupado, tres personas tomaban té luego de ese penoso almuerzo con la avatar. Había sido todo muy interesante. Iroh dejó a un lado su taza y preguntó

— ¿Ahora me dirán qué fue todo eso?

— Tenzin nos envió un mensaje diciendo que Korra llegaría hoy —dijo su madre calmadamente

— Eso ya lo sé. Es la razón por la cual me llamaste

— Decía que nos pediría que la apoyáramos. Las decisiones del avatar es algo que siempre apoyaremos, pero aprovechamos otras oportunidades —dijo el de la cicatriz mientras sonreía.

— Lamento que te hayamos metido en ese aprieto, Iroh. Pero Tenzin nos dijo algo muy interesante. Mako y Korra han terminado su relación hace unas semanas y queríamos que alguno de los dos reaccione al fin —dijo Ursa.

Ahora entendía. Había sido usado para que Korra se dé cuenta de que aún amaba a Mako. Que tonto había sido, el general más joven de las Naciones Unidas, analista nato ¿no pudo darse cuenta de la artimaña de su madre y abuelo?

— Tienen una mente activa sin duda —dijo luego también sonriendo.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos volvieran. Eso hasta él lo sabía. Había escuchado como Korra hablaba de Mako y sabía que aunque ambos quisieran negarlo, tarde o temprano estarían juntos de nuevo.

* * *

— De la que nos salvamos Mako ¿Cómo se te ocurrió quemar el mantel? —le recriminó Bolin en el aerodeslizador, ya se dirigían al Reino Tierra.

— Ya te dije que fue un accidente —le repitió por cuarta vez el maestro fuego.

Korra los observaba a la distancia. Se había dado cuenta que no había sido un accidente, había sido un impulso involuntario, causado por motivos que la alegraba. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que verdaderamente le seguía gustando Mako y aparentemente el sentimiento era mutuo.

Ahora quedaba ver que pasaba luego. Quien sabe, el futuro quizá tenía muchas sorpresas esperándola.

* * *

**N/A: Quedó más largo que los anteriores, las ideas salían en mi cabeza y las puse. El comienzo se me ocurrió cuando el profesor no llegaba a clase, sin nada que hacer me puse a pensar, todo el mundo lo hace cuando esta aburrido o no hace nada importante. Pienso que es natural que en una relación esté presente este sentimiento llamado celos, pero si es demasiado se vuelve obsesión. Sobre el nombre de la señora del fuego, me pareció que Zuko hubiera elegido el nombre de su madre para su hija. Es primera vez que manejo a Zuko en un fic, si en algo me equivoqué me avisan, aunque no resist****í la idea de que él fuera uno de los que hiciese ver a Korra sus verdaderos sentimientos. En el próximo capítulo, pondré un poco sobre el otro grupo (Tenzin, Jinora y Asami).**

**A****ú****n sigo siendo nueva en esto, así que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. ****Me cuentan si les gustó.**

**Eliza20.**


	4. Accidentes y contratiempos

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo yo a dejarles el nuevo capítulo. No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir antes ya que he estado ocupada, aunque creo que ya lo saben porque siempre lo digo. Aún sigo sin entender por qué le puse rating T, pero lo voy a dejar así por si hago algún giro en la historia.**

**También quiero agradecer a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews.**

**Ahora sí, a leer.**

* * *

Conflictos Indeseados

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Accidentes y contratiempos._

* * *

El clima estaba helado. Se veía el color blanco predominante en toda el área. Habían llegado al Polo Norte montados en Oogi, lugar donde se encontrarían con los primos de Korra. Habían llegado rápido, por lo que el viaje demoró unas horas. Al bajar se encontraron con los dos hermanos con sus típicas expresiones frías.

— Maestro Tenzin, Jinora, Asami —dijo Desna como saludo— es un placer recibirlos en nuestra tribu.

— El placer es nuestro, Desna. Venimos en nombre del avatar Korra

— Sabemos a qué vienen, la prima Korra nos ayudó mucho al restaurar el orden aquí. Estamos agradecidos con ella. Por supuesto que tienen nuestro apoyo —dijo Eska.

Mientras los tres hablaban, Jinora y Asami veían el aurea boreal del polo. Era hermoso, muchos colores se combinaban mientras espíritus revoloteaban en todo el lugar. Para Jinora, había sido la mejor decisión del mundo dejar los portales abiertos, poder interactuar con ellos era fantástico. Era una lástima que todos no lo veían de la misma forma que ella.

— ¿Quieren pasar a saludar a Tonraq? Está en este momento aquí —dijo Desna haciendo una seña en dirección al palacio.

— ¿El jefe Tonraq está aquí?

Tenzin pensaba que algún espíritu los ayudaba. Ya no tendrían que ir hasta el otro polo, aunque no hubiera demorado mucho por los portales, pero era mejor acabar con esto de una vez. Al llegar hasta el palacio fueron hasta la sala principal, donde estaba Tonraq y Senna sentados tomando té. Ambos hermanos se disculparon, ya que tenían que retirarse para seguir con sus propios deberes. Se acercaron a ellos y saludaron.

— Jefe Tonraq, Senna. Es un gusto encontrarlos por aquí —

— Maestro Tenzin, qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí. ¿A qué se debe su visita al Polo Norte? —dijo el padre del avatar saludando al monje y a los demás.

— Venimos de parte de Korra. Ha habido problemas en Ciudad República por el asunto de los portales y estamos recibiendo ayuda de las demás naciones

— Sabes que la Tribu Agua del Sur apoya cualquier decisión del avatar, Tenzin. Pero ¿A qué se opone Raiko esta vez? —todos conocían al presidente, no apoyaba al avatar aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

— No apoya la idea de los portales abiertos. Es más, ha aprobado una ley para atacarlos en caso se vea a uno. La condición de Raiko para eliminar esa ley es que el avatar tenga el apoyo de las demás naciones

— Va a ser difícil que obtenga algo de la Reina Tierra, esa mujer tampoco está de acuerdo. Ha habido múltiples ataques en su reino por ellos —esto sorprendió un poco a los presentes quienes no tenían idea de lo ocurrido.

— Los espíritus no atacan por nada. Algo deben de haber hecho los pobladores —dijo la hija mayor de Tenzin.

— Jinora tiene razón, los espíritus son muy pacíficos —dijo Asami apoyando a la pequeña maestra aire.

— Concuerdo con ustedes, pero la reina Tierra lo usará en contra de Korra. Por lo que sé han atacado al sector alto y medio.

Tenzin se encontraba pensativo, al igual que los demás. El sector alto era donde vivían todos los de sociedad alta, hasta el palacio de la reina se encontraba allí.

— Esto se hace sospechoso, tendremos que ir a investigar. Nos encontraremos allí con Korra para aclarar todo. ¿Y su visita aquí a qué se debe? —preguntó el monje luego de un rato de silencio.

— Pensábamos que Korra seguía acá. Nos escribió diciendo que se encontraba en labores de ayuda al Polo Norte —dijo Senna mientras sostenía su taza de té y daba un sorbo.

— Korra ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, con todo el problema que se ha generado en Ciudad República, dudo mucho que haya tenido tiempo para escribir.

Era verdad, ella había estado tan ocupada pensando en todos los detalles del viaje. Tenía demasiadas responsabilidades y muy poco tiempo para cumplir todas. Pero sabía que se las arreglaría, tenía optimismo y voluntad.

— Entonces, será mejor que no la hagan esperar. Vayan al reino Tierra y reúnanse con ella —dijo Tonraq parándose junto con su esposa— nosotros debemos volver al Polo Sur.

* * *

— ¡Tengo hambre! —era el cuarto grito de Bolin diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

— Bolin, no podemos hacer paradas, cuando lleguemos al Reino Tierra podrás comer —dijo Korra algo irritada, si su amigo seguía gritando consideraría tirarlo por la ventana.

— Korra tiene razón, Bo. Aguanta un rato más —dijo su hermano quien ya consideraba amarrarlo a una silla para que se callara.

El bufó molesto y se fue a quién sabe donde a buscar comida. Pensaba que Asami conociéndolo podría haber guardado a bordo una caja llena de comida, solo debía encontrarla. Korra se quedó en su silla mirando el paisaje por las amplias ventanas por había pensado arrojar a su amigo, dándose cuenta que se había quedado a solas con el maestro fuego. No había hablado con él desde el almuerzo con la familia real de la nación del fuego. Si era sincera consigo misma, le había emocionado que mostrara un alto grado de celos, aunque Iroh haya tenido que pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida para probarlo. Luego de pensarlo se había dado cuenta del plan de Lord Zuko y Ursa.

— ¿En qué piensas, Korra? —interrumpió sus pensamientos al verla mirando fijamente el vidrio frente a ella.

La morena volteó el rostro y pudo ver esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban. Se perdió en ellos por unos segundos, pero se obligó a recomponerse y contestó.

— En lo directos que fueron Lord Zuko y la Señora Ursa. Ya me imagino por lo que Iroh debió haber pasado —dijo sonriendo naturalmente.

De nuevo, Mako sintió esa sensación que ya le era conocida. Era extraño, cuando ella mencionaba el nombre del otro maestro fuego sentía enojo. No debería de sentirse así y lo sabía, después de todo, ellos habían estado juntos en el polo norte y nada había pasado entre ellos. O eso esperaba.

— Será mejor que ya no pienses en ello —dijo tratando de olvidar el tema.

Korra sonrió para sus adentros, de nuevo volvía caer en los celos.

— Mako ¿Acaso estás celoso? —fue la pregunta directa del avatar. El se sorprendió.

— Claro que no —dijo rápidamente— ¿por qué estaría celoso? No tengo ningún motivo para estarlo.

— Cierto, ningún motivo —dijo ella, sonriéndole como siempre— pero igual me preocupo por Iroh, su madre y abuelo llegaron muy lejos tratando de probar sus teorías—

— ¿Teorías? ¿Cuáles teorías? —preguntó Mako. Al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más trató de corregirlo.

—Locas ideas que tenían respecto al límite de su paciencia. Siempre se le ve tranquilo pero querían ver hasta dónde podía llegar —si con eso no lo arreglaba, nada lo haría.

Al ver que parecía convencido de ello, decidió cambiar el tema. Pero ¿de que podían hablar? No se le ocurría nada. En esos momentos deseaba tener de nuevo a Bolin diciéndoles que tenía hambre, hasta sintió pena por su amigo al pensar en lo que iba a hacerle si no dejaba de hablar, pero al menos los mantenía ocupados, no como ahora que el ambiente se volvía algo incómodo. Pensó en lo que hablaban mientras eran pareja. Siempre habían temas de conversación: sus trabajos, las frases que él escribía anticipadamente, sus sentimientos. De nuevo sentía que extrañaba al antiguo Mako, el que en todo momento estaba con ella. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba. Tenían prácticamente solo dos días más para convencer a Raiko y a los espíritus. Era muy poco tiempo.

— Mako ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

— Dime —dijo volteando a verla, su expresión había cambiado.

— ¿Crees que logre detener todo esto? —se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta. Nunca había demostrado lo insegura que estaba respecto a la situación.

Con mucho cuidado, se movió y quedó junto a ella, mirándola a los ojos. Con suavidad tomó su mano mientras comenzó a hablar.

— Korra ¿Por qué dudas de ti? Todos aquí sabemos que lo difícil que es todo, pero estamos para apoyarte. Yo siempre estaré para apoyarte.

Ella de nuevo sintió ese ya conocido escalofrío, solo ocurría cuando estaba con él. No podía evitarlo, aún lo amaba. Pero debía aceptar que como pareja no funcionaban. Mako se sentía igual, la quería, la quería cerca de él para consolarla, decirle que todo saldría bien, que nunca dejaría que nada le pasara. Una vez lo había dicho, no funcionaban, pero ahora se daba cuenta de la gran mentira que era.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos más, hasta que llegó Bolin corriendo algo tenso. Se separaron al verlo llegar agitado.

— ¿Qué pasa Bo? ¿Encontraste comida? —preguntó la morena, si bien no había dicho nada, pero ella también tenía hambre.

— Llegamos al Reino Tierra y…

— ¿Y, qué más? —Bolin iba a responderle a su hermano, pero un golpe los dejó en el suelo.

Con algo de dificultad se levantaron y fueron corriendo hasta la parte de afuera del aerodeslizador, apoyándose en el barandal para ver qué pasaba. Otro golpe casi los deja en el suelo de nuevo, pero lograron sujetarse y esta vez pudieron verlo. Un gran espíritu oscuro de un ave golpeaba su transporte, mientras que otros la rodeaban esperando atacar. Korra rápidamente buscó alguna fuente de agua, pero no encontraba ninguna, seguían muy arriba para distinguir algún lago o río.

— Mako, Bolin, díganle al conductor que baje un poco para encontrar agua.

— De acuerdo —le gritaron mientras corrían adentro de nuevo. Mako volteó a verla por unos segundos, convenciéndose de que ella estaría bien.

Alguna vez Katara le había mencionado que en todo lugar se podía encontrar agua, hasta en el aire, pero nunca le enseñó cómo lograrlo, pero debía de intentarlo. Con sus manos, trató de sacar agua del aire y apenas logró hacerlo, hasta lograr un poco, pero no sería suficiente para todos esos espíritus. Aunque ¿por qué los atacaban?

Mientras tanto, los dos hermanos habían llegado a la sala de navegación, donde el conductor se encontraba desmayado en el suelo. Al parecer se había golpeado con el timón en el choque.

— Esto es malo —dijo Bolin mientras trataba de hacer que aquel hombre despierte.

Otro golpe mandó a los dos al suelo. Se levantaron y Mako tomó el timón, esperando aprender rápido cómo dirigir esa cosa. Trató de bajar, pero unos espíritus se interpusieron y le impidieron la visión, haciendo que no supiera donde dirigir la nave.

— Bo, haz que despierte de una vez, yo trataré de bajar —dijo algo alterado mientras descendía, esperando no impactar contra el suelo.

Al ver que descendían, Korra buscó de nuevo una fuente de agua y alcanzó a ver una, no muy lejos. Con su agua control, atrajo toda el agua que pudo y envolvió al ave que los golpeaba. Haciendo movimientos giratorios con las manos, éste parecía calmarse y se iba llenando de luz, pero en el último instante soltó su agarre y arremetió con más fuerza a la nave, haciendo que la nave se inclinara y descendiera con fuerza. Ella se sujetó a la baranda mientras trataba de hacer que la nave no se estrellara con aire control, pero solo pudo evitar que chocaran con fuerza, ya que igual cayeron en la tierra.

A pesar de que el cuerpo le dolía, se levantó como pudo y fue a ver a sus dos amigos, no estaría tranquila hasta asegurarse de que estaban a salvo. Los vio, Mako ayudaba a su hermano a pararse y se sacudían un poco el polvo, aunque no servía de mucho ya que estaban completamente empolvados.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó Korra acercándose a ellos y examinándolos con la mirada.

— Si, estamos bien. Gracias a ti. Nos salvaste, Korra —dijo Bolin abrazándola con emoción y ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de dolor.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hiciste daño? —Preguntó el maestro fuego examinándola ahora a ella y notó que tenía el brazo lastimado— Tu brazo está mal, pero se repondrá en unos días.

— Yo lo puedo arreglar un poco, chico listo —dijo ella para sacar un poco de agua del ambiente para ponerlo sobre su brazo y empezar a curárselo hasta que le pareció que estaba bien— Ya está.

— ¿Cómo que ya está? Debes ver a un médico —a Korra le entusiasmó que se preocupara por ella, porque como dijo hace unos momentos, él siempre iba a estar para apoyarla.

— Estoy bien, Mako. Por cierto ¿Dónde está el conductor del aerodeslizador?

— Creo que se quedó adentro —dijo Bolin sonriendo nervioso. Pobre hombre, lo habían olvidado.

— No se preocupen, estoy bien —dijo el conductor caminando hasta ellos.

— Que bueno que esté bien. ¿Y cómo se llama? —a pesar de acompañarlos durante todo el viaje, nunca le preguntaron su nombre.

— Mi nombre es Ming, avatar Korra. Es un placer acompañarla en su viaje.

— Gracias Ming. Disculpa por todo eso… Lo del espíritu… ¿Por qué nos habrá atacado? —Korra se preguntaba mucho esto, no encontraba una respuesta.

— Creo que debemos ir a Ba Sing Se, Korra —Bolin la observaba mientras hablaba— De otro modo no podremos siquiera volver.

— Tienes razón, Bo. Pero ¿por dónde?

Hasta ahora, no se habían fijado dónde habían acabado. Ya no había ningún espíritu en el cielo y hasta se podría jurar que nunca hubo ninguno por la calma en la que estaban. Parecía una especie de desierto, se veían cactus por todos lados y arena. Miles de kilómetros de arena por todos lados. ¿A dónde ir? ¿Hacia qué dirección? Korra suspiró pesadamente, iba a ser duro salir de ésta.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna brújula o un mapa?

— Yo tengo un mapa —dijo Ming sacando un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo — Veamos… Debemos estar por aquí y debemos llegar a Ba Sing Se… En esa dirección.

Todos empezaron a caminar, pero era obvio que demorarían y no se veían nubes cerca. Tenían suerte de tener a un maestro agua en el grupo, pero ¿Cuánto demorarían en llegar? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Korra esperaba que pudieran salir de ésta y pudieran llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Mientras todo eso pasaba Tenzin, Asami y Jinora llegaron al Reino Tierra donde se suponía se encontrarían con el resto. La comitiva los recibió y les dio la bienvenida.

— Maestro Tenzin, joven Jinora, señorita Sato, bienvenidos a Ba Sing Se —exclamaba una joven que tenía una gran sonrisa que asustaba a los presentes. Nadie puede sonreír de esa forma.

— Gracias por la bienvenida. ¿Podría llevarnos con el avatar y sus acompañantes?

Por un momento la joven se confundió y siguió sonriendo como si nada.

— Avatar Korra no ha llegado aún, maestro Tenzin.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron preocupadas, Korra debía ya estar allí.

— Papá ¿Les habrá pasado algo en el camino?

— Esperemos que no, Jinora —dijo el monje suspirando largamente.

— Debemos buscarlos… ¿Pero dónde? El mundo es muy grande —hasta Asami no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

**N/A: Luego de ver el final del tercer libro de LOK quedé con demasiados sentimientos encontrados ¿Cómo pudo terminar así? Aún sigo en mi proceso de aceptación, como Korra. Me amanecí para ver todos los capítulos y creo que valió la pena. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Si se me pasó algún error ortográfico me dicen, sí revisé el capítulo pero la universidad y el trabajo hacen que llegue a casa y no piense en nada. Pero debía actualizar y eso es lo que me motiva a escribir esto para ustedes, aprovechando que por aquí fue feriado el 30 y aproveché para escribir algo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Eliza20.**


	5. Nuevos problemas

_En el capítulo anterior…_

— _Creo que debemos ir a Ba Sing Se, Korra —Bolin la observaba mientras hablaba— De otro modo no podremos siquiera volver._

— _Tienes razón, Bo. Pero ¿por dónde?_

_Hasta ahora, no se habían fijado dónde habían acabado. Ya no había ningún espíritu en el cielo y hasta se podría jurar que nunca hubo ninguno por la calma en la que estaban. Parecía una especie de desierto, se veían cactus por todos lados y arena. Miles de kilómetros de arena por todos lados. ¿A dónde ir?_

_-O-_

— _Maestro Tenzin, joven Jinora, señorita Sato, bienvenidos a Ba Sing Se —exclamaba una joven que tenía una gran sonrisa que asustaba a los presentes. Nadie puede sonreír de esa forma._

— _Gracias por la bienvenida. ¿Podría llevarnos con el avatar y sus acompañantes?_

_Por un momento la joven se confundió y siguió sonriendo como si nada._

— _Avatar Korra no ha llegado aún, maestro Tenzin._

_Las dos jóvenes se miraron preocupadas, Korra debía ya estar allí._

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Nuevos problemas.**_

* * *

— ¿Esta seguro de que es en esta dirección? —preguntó Korra al notar más arena.

Habían caminado por lo menos por cuatro horas y el cansancio se hacía presente.

— Estoy seguro, avatar –dijo Ming mirando su mapa.

— Si no tomo algo moriré. ¡No quiero morir, soy muy joven! —mientras Bolin dramatizaba Korra sacó un poco de agua, pero no iba a ser suficiente para todos.

Miró al cielo, no había ni una sola nube. Esto se ponía cada vez más difícil.

— Ya vamos caminando por lo menos cuatro horas. Necesitamos descanso, Korra —razonó Mako al notar a su hermano que parecía estar viendo un espejismo ya que actuaba raro.

— Tienes razón, descansemos un rato —dijo Korra tirándose en la arena, tratando de descansar o de dormir algo.

Parecía que tendrían unos segundos de paz, hasta que el grito de Bolin los alertó.

— Chicos, esa nube me dijo que todos debemos bailar.

Bolin comenzó a hacer una serie de pasos descoordinados que preocupó mucho a su hermano y al avatar. La morena miró rápidamente el lugar, inspeccionando el área, hasta que…

— ¡Bolin! ¡Para que rayos tomaste esto! —gritó Korra molesta mientras señalaba la evidencia a Mako para que también la viera.

Había tomado jugo de cactus.

* * *

Asami, Jinora y Tenzin esperaban a los chicos sentados en Oogi. Al ver que no llegaban se comenzaron a desesperar.

— Papá, deberíamos buscar a Korra y los demás —dijo Jinora mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Dónde quieres buscar? —Preguntó el monje—

— Ya se dónde podemos preguntar

Jinora guió a los otros dos hasta el pueblo y esperó pacientemente. De pronto, un espíritu parecido al que habían visto Tenzin y Korra en Ciudad República, los tres lo siguieron hasta un callejón donde desapareció. La menor suspiró pesadamente, habían estado cerca. Al voltear para irse, se encontró con un lémur-conejo espíritu mirándola con curiosidad.

Con mucho cuidado se le acercó y le sonrió.

— Hola amigo ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —le dijo Jinora. El espíritu asintió— Necesito que me lleves con el avatar. ¿Sabes dónde está?

El espíritu volvió a asentir. Jinora sonrió de nuevo. ¿Quién no querría a esa dulzura de ser en su mundo? Bueno, tal vez todos.

* * *

— Mako ¡mira que flor más bonita!

— Por décima vez… ¡Allí no hay ninguna flor! —le gritó a su hermano ya que lo exasperaba.

Rápidamente Bolin se echó a llorar y Mako suspiró por décima vez. Korra, aburrida del comportamiento de Bolin y algo amargada por la situación en la que se encontraban se enojó.

— Ya me estoy hartando de esto. Subiré y veré por dónde podemos ir. Mejor cúbranse —dijo para luego dar un salto con aire control y llegar a buena altura. No veía más que arena y eso la confundió. Al bajar, miró a Ming— ¿Estás seguro que es…?

Las palabras del avatar se perdieron al ver llegar areneros rodeándolos rápidamente. El avatar analizó la situación: Un maestro fuego-relámpago exhausto, un navegante y un muchacho que estaba en las nubes. No estaban en ventaja pero se las arreglarían.

Los areneros rápidamente tomaron ventaja de la situación. Arremetieron con arena mientras que los dos maestros atacaron con fuego. El polvo era tan denso que no se veía nada alrededor así que Korra arregló la situación con aire control y se encontró con cuatro personas que ocultaban sus rostros.

— Mako, quédate cerca a Ming y Bolin —le susurró Korra al maestro fuego. Este asintió.

— Lo lamento avatar —dijo Ming mientras iba con los areneros quienes le entregaban un paquete de monedas— Estaba mintiendo, los traje aquí hasta esa maravillosa trampa.

— ¿Qué? —Korra no salía de su asombro— Pero… Asami te…

— Esa fue la parte difícil, ganarme la confianza de esa no-maestra. Pero eso se acabó. Debe saber algo antes de irse de este mundo, avatar Korra, los maestros aire han vuelto —dijo él sonriendo malvadamente.

— ¡Estás loco! Solo hay cinco maestros aire en el mundo —le gritó Mako al hombre frente a él.

— ¿No está al tanto de lo que ha hecho, avatar? Al abrir los portales, liberó la vuelta al mundo de los maestros del aire.

— Dime ¿Quién te envía? ¿Acaso es Raiko?

— No, ese débil no puede con nadie. Ya conocerás a mis cuatro jefes, avatar. Te llevaré con ellos.

Al terminar de hablar les hizo una seña a los areneros para que los ataran pero Korra lo anticipaba, ya que con aire control pudo mandar al suelo a sus atacantes. Mako la ayudó también creando un espeso vapor que les permitió atacarlos sin que pudieran defenderse. Korra arrojó otro golpe de aire que dejó a todos nockeados.

— ¿Korra? ¿Mako? ¿Qué pasó acá? —preguntó Bolin al reaccionar y notar a ellos dos atando al conductor del aerodeslizador y a personas encapuchadas.

— Bolin, por fin reaccionaste. Te perdiste la acción —dijo Korra mientras terminaba de hacer el nudo.

— Korra ¿Crees que será verdad lo que dijo? Sobre los maestros aire —cuestionó el maestro fuego.

— ¿Qué dijeron? —ante la pregunta ambos frente suyo le lanzaron una mirada de reproche.

— ¡Cómo se te ocurrió tomarte eso Bolin! —Comenzó a regañar el avatar— Te dije que esperaras a que sacara algo de agua del aire pero no. Por eso te perdiste la pelea… Aunque no hubiera podido ayudar. Sin ofender —agregó rápidamente— es que eres un maestro tierra y aquí no hay… tierra.

— Bah… No te preocupes, Korra. Tienes razón, no debí adelantarme y desobedecer tus órdenes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Ante la pregunta de Mako quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía qué hacer ahora. Korra esperaba que los espíritus pudieran oírla y mandaran a alguien en su búsqueda.

— ¡Korra! —escuchó a lo lejos. Parecía la voz de Jinora.

De repente, vio un gran espíritu lémur-conejo que guiaba a un gran bisonte volador que reconocieron como Oogi. Al momento, ella agradeció, los espíritus realmente la habían escuchado.

— ¡Korra! —escuchó de la no tan pequeña maestra aire, quien rápidamente la abrazó.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo dieron con nosotros? —preguntó al maestro aire.

— Un espíritu nos guió

Korra volteó a verlo y le hizo una reverencia.

— Gracias —al decir esto, el lémur-conejo asintió y desapareció.

— Que bueno que los encontramos, debemos ir a Ba Sing Se —dijo Asami mientras saludaba a todos.

— Claro, Asami —al comenzar a subir a Oogi recordaron a Ming y a los areneros— Debemos llevarlos.

Entre todos pudieron subir a todos los criminales y subieron ellos también para partir a la capital del Reino Tierra. En el camino Korra recordó lo que había dicho Ming y aprovechó que la mayoría descansaba para hablar con Tenzin.

— Tenzin, necesitamos hablar. Cuando nos atraparon, Ming mencionó algo de los portales espirituales, dijo que cuando los abrí liberé la vuelta de los maestros aire al mundo —notando el rostro de Tenzin, entendió lo que quería decir y se adelantó— Se lo que dirás, es una locura pero si lo piensas bien puede ser posible.

El maestro aire lo pensó unos instantes, luego habló.

— Entiendo, Korra. Ante la posibilidad remota alertaré a las naciones.

La avatar asintió y se sentó de nuevo junto a Bolin y Mako, quienes dormitaban en su lugar. Cuando Oogi giró para cambiar de dirección, la cabeza de Mako cayó en su hombro. De nuevo llegó ese escalofrío que ya conocía, esa sensación agradable al tenerlo cerca. No se había detenido a pensar en lo que sentía por el maestro fuego a su lado, después de todo había estado demasiada ocupada para siquiera detenerse a pensar en eso.

Con cuidado para no despertarlo, movió la cabeza de Mako apoyándolo en la montura del bisonte, no era momento para pensar en sentimentalismos. Luego aclararía todo, pero en ese momento era mejor enfocarse en un solo problema.

* * *

— Gracias por esperarnos, reina Hou-Ting —dijo Korra reverenciándola.

La reina tierra se veía gruñona y parecía estar siempre de mal humor. Todo lo que habían oído de ella era cierto.

— Avatar Korra, se por qué esta aquí. Lord Zuko me envió un mensaje al igual que el maestro Tenzin, déjeme decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión.

— ¿Puede decirme por qué? —dijo la avatar tratando de calmarse antes de mandarla a volar.

— Desde que abrió los portales aquí hubo ataques y tomamos represalias —dijo ella orgullosa.

— ¿Qué clase de represalias? —ya a estas alturas se esperaba lo que sea.

— Atacamos pero nuestras armas resultaron inútiles. He prohibido cualquier espíritu en mi nación.

Jinora se horrorizó ante esto ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta de lo que los espíritus podrían enseñar a los humanos? Siempre la menor se preguntaba eso, pero nunca encontraba respuesta adecuada.

La avatar buscaba la respuesta ante esto. Creía saber el motivo, la gente del reino tierra era muy orgullosa, nunca permitiría algo que no creen correcto. Solo había que recordar como se levantaron contra "El Movimiento de Restauración de la Armonía" causando una posible guerra entre naciones ¡Qué podrían hacer por unos espíritus!

— Majestad, si logramos ayudarla con su problema ¿cree que sea posible que usted esté de acuerdo? —preguntó Korra esperando una respuesta positiva.

— De acuerdo, avatar. Si logra quitar a los espíritus de mi nación tenemos un trato.

Perfecto, otra problema.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Por fin pude actualizar este fic. Tuve unos cuantos problemas para escribirlo, se que quedó corto pero aquí está. Espero que les siga gustando (como se habrán dado cuenta, la comedia no es mi fuerte).**

**¿Ya han visto el libro 4? Han pasado ya los capítulos 1 y 2. Solo he podido ver cinco minutos del 1 y en inglés, por suerte entiendo el idioma aunque siempre tengo problemas para escribirlo.**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejan review, me animan a amanecerme para continuar esta historia. Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, consulta o lo que sea déjenlo en un review.**

**Eliza20.**


End file.
